Dirty Dog
Summary Dirty Dog is a minor antagonist in Season 1 of Cool Cat Saves the Kids, and the main antagonist of Season 2. After Cool Cat is corrupted by Butch the Bully, the kids create a second furry named Dirty Dog, who is specifically designed to combat Cool Cat. He is built to be Cool Cat's opposite in terms of morals, and his equal in terms of power. This works out while Cool Cat is evil, but when he is purified, Dirty Dog's morals are reversed, creating a horrific beast who desires nothing more than to kill the children. He is the school shooter we all fear. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B physically, '-1' with Dirtiness | At least Memetic at an infinitesimal fraction of his power Name: Dirty Dog Origin: Cool Cat Saves the Kids Gender: Cat Age: 9 seconds old (is a dog), technically younger than anything that ever existed (intentionally destroyed existence when he went forward in time) Classification: He is the school shooter we all fear Powers and Abilities: '''Dirtiness Manipulation (Allows him to take just about any ability he wants (Technically, complete arsenal) - along with knowing how to use them, this can grant him resistances, speed boosts and his AP/Durability, and also allows him to negate most positivity), Ground Manipulation, Degeneration (Mid-Godly, can deteriorate organic matter), Remortality (All Types, grants him the ability to decrease somebody's lifespan, even if they are immortal), Causality (All Types), Inhuman Physical Characteristics, Law Destruction and Destruction of Complete Arsenal (Destruction of everything) | All previous abilities, a list of powers and abilities found here (All Types) and another list found here (All Types), excluding the negative powers and abilities, multiplied to an infinitely higher scale, Immunity to the aforementioned abilities, Verse Soloing Manipulation via existing and not existing, can kill or incapacitate characters who can't be killed or incapped, even if they can't be killed or incapped by characters who can kill or incap characters who can't be killed or incapped by characters who can kill or incap characters who can't be killed or incapped (this goes on forever btw), immunity to death and incapacitation, even if the opponent can kill or incap characters who can't be killed or incapped by characters who can kill or incap characters who can't be killed or incapped (this goes on forever btw) (my head hurts too), Mastered Dirtiness (Subtracts the opponent's stats by his own and gives the subtracted stats to himself), Fallacy Manipulation (Can turn any ability or feat into a fallacy, whether it actually is or not, create abilities/feats that utilize fallacies, and bypass any of his own abilities/feats being fallacies by simply making them not fallacies), Ultra Losscon (Whenever the opponent is about to win, they are sent forward in time in less than an instant. Just to give you an example, they go forward before you can even finish in the bedroom. They are then sent to fight against their past self. If even that's not enough, they are both sent forward in time to fight against their past selves. This goes on forever until the original opponent loses. Any paradoxes created by this will instantly obliterate every surviving opponent, and will not affect Dirty Dog. Also, this ability only exists while it's being used, and other characters than Dirty Dog cannot use this. Instead, its effect is reversed to the point where the ability always exists and instantly kills the user, whether they have an immunity to it or not), Dirty (Prevents the opponent from doing anything, and slowly tortures them to the point of death. No matter how durable or haxxed they are, they will die) Dog (Completely immune to all attacks, powers, and abilities, and will affect the opponent with the same attack, power or ability (even if the opponent is immune to the attack being sent back at them it will still affect them) should Dirty Dog be attacked) Kills (Any opponent who dares oppose him is sent directly sent to a dimension where they must face themselves in a fight to the death, if they win they lose because they killed themselves, if they lose they lose because they killed themselves, if they don't win or lose they'll meet the loss conditions anyways) All (Takes away all abilities from the opponent and bestows them upon Dirty Dog) Kids (Makes Dirty Dog absolutely and completely superior to any characters who use the word "beyond" in their profile to describe their power, including all keys and transformations of said character) and any other abilities I missed. '''Attack Potency: At least City Level, likely Island Level (Directly scales to Cool Cat) | Stronger than any from of media to ever exist (Scales directly to Cool Cat, soloed infinite duplicates of fiction, non-fiction, the internet, and Fandom, whose powers were multiplied by infinity, with just his presence) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Scales directly to Cool Cat) | Dirtipresent (Scales directly to Cool Cat) Lifting Strength: Likely Class T+ (Scales directly to Cool Cat) Striking Strength: Class EJ+ | Wrong. Putting something here implies he has a limit. If you don't think Dirty Dog can destroy anyone and anything put in his way, he is fooling you into underestimating him, giving him the chance to kill the children. Durability: Island Level '''(Scales directly to Cool Cat) | '''Can not be harmed, unwillingly transported, incapacitated, or ever lose a fight in any way shape or form (Scales directly to Cool Cat) Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with firearms | Infinite Standard Equipment: Firearms Intelligence: At least Supergenius (Scales directly to Cool Cat) | At least Memetic on the Cool Scale of Intelligence, likely far higher '''(Scales directly to Cool Cat) '''Weaknesses: None notable | If Cool Cat balances good and evil within himself, Dirty Dog will not be able to become the opposite of both good and evil simultaneously. As such, he will lose every aspect of his being. Key: Season 1 | Season 2L Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Cool Cat Saves the Kids Category:Bullies Category:Gods Category:Combine Empire Members Category:Forgiveness User Category:Dogs Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Schizophrenics Category:Assholes Category:Movie Characters Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki